Innocence
by Sara Sakurazuka
Summary: Francis thinks about his past and his present. About a girl he loved, and about the that loves him. Francis/Jeanne, Francis/Seychelles.


Titolo: Innocence  
Pairing: Francia/Seychelles, Francia/Jeanne  
Fandom: Axis Powers Hetalia  
Genere: introspettivo, malinconico, slice of life  
Avvertimento: het  
Rating: arancione  
Note: Non lo so. Giornata alquanto uggiosa – seppur fuori splendesse il sole – che mi ha fatto produrre questa cosa. Non saprei nemmeno come definirla esattamente. Ma certe scan di Hetalia, certi amv, e l'umore sull'incazzato andante hanno fatto nascere questa slice of life. E devo dire, che mi piace molto.  
A Giulia, che è sempre la mia musa, anche quando scrivo queste cose.

Se ne stava seduto subito fuori dalla camera da letto. La schiena appoggiata alla porta finestra e una sigaretta tra le labbra, mentre il sole si stava timidamente affacciando su una nuova mattina parigina.  
Aspirò una lunga boccata, lasciando che il fumo intossicasse il più possibile i suoi polmoni. Ma lui non era umano. Non correva i pericoli che correvano gli umani col fumo. E se ne dispiacque. Avrebbe quasi desiderato una qualche malattia incurabile che lo avrebbe lentamente condotto alla morte.  
Invece no. Lui era ancora lì. Uno degli Stati più vecchi d'Europa. Uno che aveva visto molte cose, che ne aveva fatte altrettante. Aveva combattuto molte guerre, era quasi stato distrutto.  
Ma solo quasi.  
Alzò lo sguardo verso il cielo che si schiariva all'orizzonte, rilasciando il fumo che aveva trattenuto poco prima.  
Avrebbe dovuto avere pensieri piacevoli in una mattinata simile. Si prospettava una bella giornata, e aveva appena finito col suo passatempo preferito.  
Si passò una mano tra i capelli, osservando la punta della sigaretta che teneva tra le dita. Bruciava lentamente, e desiderava bruciare anche lui con essa.  
Sospirò voltando la testa verso la stanza. Riusciva soltanto a scorgere i capelli della ragazza che dormiva avvolta dalle lenzuola. Aveva passato l'ennesima notte con lei. Nuovamente le aveva ripetuto fino allo sfinimento delle parole dolci. E fino allo sfinimento l'aveva presa.  
Ma sapeva benissimo che la sua era solo una pallida imitazione di ciò che l'amore era. Ripeteva dolci parole d'amore, ma in realtà non le pensava. Non per la ragazza che lo amava, ma per una ragazza che nemmeno aveva mai avuto.  
Non riusciva a togliersela dalla mente. Nonostante fossero passati così tanti secoli. Ancora esisteva soltanto Jeanne.  
E si sentiva un verme ad ingannare così Victoria. Specialmente perché il suo sentimento era così sincero, anche se la ragazza voleva fargli credere il contrario.  
Era una donna. Sicuramente si era accorta che il suo cuore apparteneva ad un'altra. Ma nonostante ciò, faceva finta di nulla, e restava accanto a lui.  
Oh, a modo suo le era affezionato. L'aveva cresciuta. L'aveva amata. Aveva fatto di lei una donna. Era l'unica che frequentava il suo letto con una certa regolarità.  
Le altre erano soltanto molte umane, o umani, che si susseguivano. Esseri di cui non ricordava nemmeno il volto, figuriamoci il nome. Molte volte nemmeno lo aveva chiesto il nome.  
Non era qualcosa di importante, visto che poi, la mattina dopo, o la notte stessa sarebbero scomparsi.  
Spense la sigaretta nel posacenere che aveva accanto a sé.  
Non voleva ingannare e usare Victoria, ma aveva bisogno del suo amore. Ne aveva un bisogno quasi vitale. E si rendeva perfettamente conto di quanto questo fosse crudele. Ma aveva imparato che la crudeltà molte volte era necessaria per sopravvivere.  
Si era alzato per ritornare in camera. Con passi silenziosi si era avvicinato al letto, chinandosi subito per baciare il viso della ragazza. Sembrava sempre così giovane, nonostante anche lei avesse ormai un paio di secoli.  
- Che ore sono? - aveva mormorato, senza nemmeno aprire gli occhi, e la sua voce suonava davvero stanca.  
- Non volevo svegliarti... - sorrise sedendosi accanto a lei e prendendo a passare le dita tra i suoi capelli – Dopo preparo la colazione...  
La ragazza si era girata e stiracchiata, spostando nel mentre un po' le lenzuola, e scoprendo il seno. Ma nemmeno ci faceva caso, ormai: - Posso anche prepararla io... Sono migliorata come cuoca.  
- Certo, come no. Arthur ha distrutto tutto ciò che ti ho insegnato – si era chinato su di lei, per baciarle le labbra. Senza alcun pudore aveva portato una mano sul suo seno e lo aveva stretto, facendole emettere un flebile gemito – No, forse non ha rovinato proprio tutto – mormorò contro le sue labbra, mentre continuava a stringere il suo seno. Gli stava perfettamente in una mano, e questo gli piaceva molto, nonostante fosse abituato a donne ben più formose. In realtà tutto del corpo della ragazza gli piaceva. Anche le sue forme non troppo accentuate.  
Con le dita giocò attorno al suo capezzolo, sentendolo subito indurirsi. Ormai conosceva benissimo anche le reazioni di quel corpo. Conosceva ogni centimetro di quella pelle bronzea. Come conosceva ogni sua reazione ai suoi tocchi.  
Sentì le dita della ragazza farsi strada tra i suoi capelli, mentre rispondeva al suo bacio con sempre più trasporto. Una delle sue gambe gli accarezzò il fianco, mentre lui le toglieva quell'inutile lenzuolo di dosso. Era questo che amava di lei; sapeva sempre come continuare quel loro gioco e non si annoiava mai con lei.  
Forse era anche il fatto che non la vedeva spesso. Avevano 8000 chilometri a separarli, e questo almeno gli permetteva di non doversi legare in nulla di troppo serio con lei.  
Era davvero un pezzente del genere? Si limitava solo al divertimento, incurante dei sentimenti di chiunque?  
Le baciò il collo, mentre la mano scendeva dal suo seno al ventre.  
Per lui era un gioco. Anche lei era solo un gioco come tutte le altre che erano entrate in quel letto. E finché a lei fosse andato bene quel tipo di rapporto, lui di certo non lo avrebbe troncato.

***

Passava distrattamente le dita tra i suoi capelli. Percepiva i suoi occhi su di sé, ma si limitava a guardare il soffitto. Stranamente non aveva il coraggio di guardarla. Non aveva nemmeno voglia di sussurrarle tenere parole d'amore che l'avrebbero fatta ridacchiare come una ragazzina. Si limitava a giocare con una ciocca dei suoi capelli.  
Per una volta non aveva alcuna voglia di giocare all'amante perfetto. Perché il ricordo di quella donna era tornato prepotente nei suoi pensieri. Non che l'avesse mai dimenticata. Non l'avrebbe mai dimenticata, non importava quanti secoli fossero passati. Non importava quanti altri ne sarebbero passati. Jeanne non sarebbe mai sparita dalla sua testa.  
- A cosa stai pensando?  
La voce della ragazza appoggiata al suo petto lo riportò improvvisamente nel suo attico parigino, dopo che la mente aveva vagato per un attimo in una Parigi molto diversa. In una Parigi molto distante. In una Parigi che non sarebbe mai più tornata.  
- Che è ora di preparare la colazione.  
Sapeva bene di non averla convinta, ma lei non gli chiese altro. E quasi gliene fu grato.  
Forse non gli aveva chiesto nulla perché lo conosceva meglio di chiunque altro. Forse si era resa conto che il suo cuore era già occupato. E forse, forse ne stava anche soffrendo ma faceva finta di nulla.  
Prima di alzarsi dal letto le rubò un bacio, finse il migliore dei suoi sorrisi e poi recuperava qualche capo d'abbigliamento disperso sul pavimento.  
- Ti preparo dei pancake. Matthieu mi ha portato dell'ottimo sciroppo d'acero l'ultima volta che è stato qui – era riuscito a sembrare così naturale, falsando quel tono così affabile che conquistava chiunque.  
- Allora ti aiuto! - la ragazza gli aveva sorriso, prima di alzarsi e infilarsi una camicia troppo grande per lei.  
L'attirò subito a sé, rubandole l'ennesimo bacio della mattinata.  
Perché non aveva potuto passare anche solo un giorno così con Jeanne? Perché Dio e il regno gliel'avevano sempre negata? Lui voleva soltanto amarla. Voleva soltanto poterla baciare e stringere, come stava stringendo ora la sua ex colonia.  
Ma Jeanne l'aveva perduta troppo presto, e gli era stato precluso amare ancora. Oppure se l'era vietato da solo.  
Si staccò dalla giovane nazione africana, muovendo qualche passo verso la cucina. Sapeva che la l'avrebbe seguito. Aveva la certezza che lei sarebbe sempre rimasta al suo fianco, per qualche strano motivo.  
Con molta probabilità era ancora mossa da quell'ideale di amore che lui aveva perduto molti secoli addietro. Forse era anche un po' masochista nel restare con lui, ben sapendo quanto fosse poco serio in ogni sua relazione.  
O forse andava bene anche a lei non avere alcun legame serio, anche se ne dubitava.  
La osservò entrare in cucina e raggiungerlo ai fornelli per abbracciarlo da dietro. Guardò le sue mani piccole che si posavano sul suo ventre, e percepì le sue labbra sulla schiena.  
- Se fai così, rischio di bruciare la colazione...  
- Vorrà dire che dovrai fare più attenzione, no?  
Percepì le sue labbra che si distendevano.  
Almeno stava ancora sorridendo.  
Almeno il suo sorriso non lo aveva ancora perso.  
Il calore del suo corpo era ancora lì, reale, percepibile.  
- Ogni tanto, non credi che sarebbe più semplice se fossimo mortali? - l'aveva chiesto senza pensarci, stupendo se stesso con quella domanda.  
La presa della ragazza attorno alla sua vita si era allentata e l'aveva vista spostarsi ed appoggiarsi al mobile della cucina.  
- Dipende – lo aveva guardato negli occhi, anche se poteva leggervi il timore – Tu in che epoca avresti preferito esistere?  
Oh, lo sapeva. Lei sapeva tutto, e ancora, nonostante ciò, era lì accanto a lui. Anche in un momento in cui era così penoso anche a se stesso, imprigionato in un passato che non sarebbe mai più tornato.  
E se anche fosse tornato, se anche fosse esistita la reincarnazione, se Jeanne fosse mai tornata, sarebbe stata in ogni caso una mortale.  
E l'avrebbe persa di nuovo.  
O forse sarebbe morto prima di lei, ed in quel caso forse lo avrebbe potuto sopportare.  
Notò Victoria abbassare il viso con un sospiro, per subito dopo staccarsi dal mobile. Sapeva già che risposta avrebbe voluto sentirsi dare la ragazza, ma lui non era sicuro su ciò che avrebbe voluto dire.  
Certo, per non ferirla avrebbe dovuto risponderle che sarebbe voluto rimanere in quell'epoca, o comunque in un tempo in cui ci fosse lei.  
Ma c'era Jeanne. C'era sempre Jeanne. E per lei sarebbe voluto tornare indietro. Tornare indietro ed impedirle di combattere, impedirle di morire per un re che l'aveva venduto, impedirle di morire per una nazione che non l'aveva mai meritata.  
- A me va bene essere immortali, perché almeno così posso stare con te.  
Victoria aveva parlato quando meno se lo aspettava, e si era così ritrovato a guardarla. Possibile che quella ragazza potesse sopportare tutto ciò pur di passare del tempo con lui? Aveva in un primo tempo pensato che quella della giovane nazione fosse solo una cotta puerile, che con il tempo sarebbe passata. Perché Victoria era davvero giovane. Ancora adesso lo era.  
Poteva definirla ancora ingenua? Perché solo così si sarebbe spiegato l'attaccamento che aveva per lui.  
Oppure tra i due quello ingenuo era lui, che si era precluso qualsiasi tipo di felicità per continuare a crogiolarsi nel dolore di un amore perduto? Perduto e mai vissuto. Perduto per sempre, e che non era mai stato ricambiato come lui aveva voluto. Forse non sarebbe mai stato ricambiato in ogni caso.  
La sua ex colonia invece era lì, davanti a lui. Era reale e non un ricordo del passato. Ed era sicuro che sarebbe bastata una sua sola parola per renderla la donna più felice del mondo.  
Prima ancora di mettere in moto il cervello, l'aveva abbracciata. L'aveva stretta a sé, affondando il viso nei suoi capelli.  
- Lo so a chi pensi in continuazione. Non credere che sia così stupida – aveva percepito nuovamente il calore delle sue mani sulla propria pelle – Ma spero sempre che un giorno la dimenticherai. E che finalmente ti accorgerai che ci sono anch'io.  
La strinse forte a sé, sentendo la sua presa sempre più forte. No, Victoria non era forte come voleva fargli credere. L'aveva sempre saputo, e il tremore del suo piccolo corpo contro il suo glielo faceva capire ancora una volta. Era però dotata di una forza che lui ammirava, perché davanti a lui, anche in momenti in cui nulla andava bene, lei riusciva a sorridergli e donargli serenità.  
- Non la potrò mai dimenticare visto quanto ha fatto per me – le baciò piano i capelli – Però non potrei mai dimenticare nemmeno te.  
Ed era vero.  
Aveva bisogno di lei e del suo amore innocente e sincero. Aveva bisogno delle sue lacrime e delle sue risa. Gli ci sarebbe voluto ancora del tempo, su questo non aveva dubbi, ma un giorno avrebbe sicuramente superato il dolore per la perdita di Jeanne.  
Un giorno avrebbe sicuramente amato Victoria come la ragazza meritava.

This innocence is brilliant, I hope that it will stay  
This moment is perfect, please don't go away, I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by


End file.
